malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Malazan Wiki:Category index
This is a list of all the categories that exist on the wiki. Please note that it is not automatically updated and may be out of date. Note to editors: if you create a new category or change which category an existing category is placed in please update this list. Root categories *'Category:Browse' (Main Page) **'Category:Browse' **'Category:Content' ***'Category:In-universe articles' ****'Category:Creatures' ****'Category:Culture' ****'Category:Diseases' ****'Category:Flora' ****'Category:Glossary' ****'Category:Individuals' ****'Category:Items' ****'Category:Locations' ****'Category:Magic' ****'Category:Organisations' ****'Category:Races' ****'Category:Substances' ****'Category:Time' ****'Category:Units of measurement' ***'Category:Real-world articles' (Role-playing Game Origins of the Malazan Series • Timeline of publications) ****'Category:People' ****'Category:Books (real-world)' ****'Category:Statistics' ****'Category:Translations' ***'Category:Stubs' ****'Category:Character stubs' ****'Category:Location stubs' **'Category:Malazan Wiki' Content Category:In-universe articles Category:Creatures *'Category:Animals' **'Category:Canines' *'Category:Birds' *'Category:Insects and reptiles' *'Category:Parasites' *'Category:Sea creatures' Category:Culture *'Category:Authors' *'Category:Games' *'Category:Languages' *'Category:Literature' **'Category:Poems' *'Category:Music' **'Category:Songs' *'Category:Prayers' Category:Diseases Category:Flora Category:Glossary Category:Individuals *'Category:Individuals by faction' **'Category:Crimson Guard members ***'Category:Avowed' ***'Category:Disavowed' **'Category:Kurald Galain Noble Houses ***'Category:House Dracons' ***'Category:House Dreth' ***'Category:House Drukorlas' ***'Category:House Durav' ***'Category:House Enes' ***'Category:House Haran' ***'Category:House Hellad' ***'Category:House Hust' ***'Category:House Manaleth' ***'Category:House Menand' ***'Category:House Misharn' ***'Category:House Purake' ***'Category:House Sengara' ***'Category:House Tulas' ***'Category:House Tulla' ***'Category:House Vanut' **'Category:Letherii' **'Category:Malazans' ***'Category:Bridgeburners' ***'Category:Claw members' ***'Category:Old Guard members' ***'Category:Talon members' *'Category:Individuals by gender' **'Category:Males' **'Category:Females' **'Category:Unstated gender' *'Category:Individuals by geography **'Category:Assail natives' ***'Category:Iceblood' ***'Category:Lowlanders' ***'Category:People of the Yellow Grass' ***'Category:Silent People' **'Category:Bael natives' **'Category:Genabackans' ***'Category:Barghast' ***'Category:Capan' ***'Category:Daru' ***'Category:Gadrobi' ***'Category:Genabarii' ***'Category:Korhivi' ***'Category:Moranth' ***'Category:Nathii' ***'Category:Pannion Domin' ***'Category:Rhivi' **'Category:Jacuruku natives' ***'Category:Adwami' **'Category:Kolansii' ***'Category:Watered' **'Category:Korel natives' ***'Category:Jheck' ***'Category:Sea-Folk' ***'Category:Theftians' **'Category:Kurald Galain natives' ***'Category:Dog-Runners' ***'Category:Tiste' ****'Category:Deniers' ****'Category:Shake' **'Category:Lether natives' ***'Category:Akrynnai' ***'Category:Awl' ***'Category:Bluerose natives' ***'Category:Bolkando' ***'Category:Jheck' ***'Category:Letherii' ***'Category:Shake' ***'Category:Tarthenal' **'Category:Perish' **'Category:Quon Talians' ***'Category:Dal Honese' ***'Category:Fenn' ***'Category:Grisians' ***'Category:Kanese' ***'Category:Kartoolians' ***'Category:Napans' ***'Category:Quon' ***'Category:Seti' ***'Category:Wickans' **'Category:Seven Cities natives' ***'Category:Dosii' ***'Category:Khundryl' ****'Category:Khundryl Burned Tears' ***'Category:Pardu' ***'Category:Trell' **'Category:Stratem natives' ***'Category:Chanters' *'Category:Individuals by occupation' **'Category:Assassins' ***'Category:Claw members ***'Category:Veil members **'Category:Bandits' **'Category:Employees' **'Category:Guards' **'Category:Guilds' ***'Category:Assassins' Guild' ***'Category:Rat Catchers' Guild' ***'Category:Trygalle Trade Guild' **'Category:Healers' **'Category:Mages' ***'Category:Bonecasters' ***'Category:Cedas' ***'Category:Denul mages' ***'Category:High Mages' ***'Category:Hood's Path mages' ***'Category:Meanas mages' ***'Category:Mockra mages' ***'Category:Necromancers' ***'Category:Ruse mages' ***'Category:Thaumaturg Mages' ***'Category:Thyr mages' **'Category:Military' ***'Category:Military ranks' ****'Category:Adjuncts' ****'Category:Admirals' ****'Category:Captains' ****'Category:Commanders' ****'Category:Corporals' ****'Category:Finadds' ****'Category:Fists' ****'Category:High Fists' ****'Category:High Mages' ****'Category:Lieutenants' ****'Category:Marshals' ****'Category:Master Sergeants' ****'Category:Sergeants' ****'Category:Soldiers' ***'Category:Military units' ****'Category:Blue Shields' ****'Category:Borderswords' ****'Category:Crimson Guard' ****'Category:Grey Swords' ****'Category:Houseblades' ****'Category:Hust Legion' ****'Category:Letherii military units' ****'Category:Malazan military units' *****'Category:Bonehunters' *****'Category:Bridgeburners' *****'Category:Heavies' *****'Category:Marines' *****'Category:Medium infantry' *****'Category:Sappers' ****'Category:Mott Irregulars' ****'Category:Non-Malazan Marines' ****'Category:Pannion Domin military units' ****'Category:Perish Grey Helms' ****'Category:Red Blades' ****'Category:Stormguards' ****'Category:Urusander's Legion' ****'Category:Wardens of the Outer Reach' **'Category:Merchants' **'Category:Nobles' **'Category:Pirates' **'Category:Priests and acolytes' **'Category:Rulers' **'Category:Sailors' **'Category:Sappers' **'Category:Thieves' **'Category:Warleaders' *'Category:Individuals by race' **'Category:Azathanai' **'Category:Barghast' **'Category:Demons' **'Category:Eleint' ***'Category:Soletaken Eleint' **'Category:Eres' **'Category:Forkrul Assail' ***'Category:Watered' **'Category:Hounds' **'Category:Humans' ***'Category:Awl' ***'Category:Bolkando' ***'Category:Capan' ***'Category:Dal Honese' ***'Category:Daru' ***'Category:Falari' ***'Category:Gadrobi' ***'Category:Genabarii' ***'Category:Kanese' ***'Category:Korhivi' ***'Category:Khundryl' ***'Category:Letherii' ***'Category:Meckros' ***'Category:Napans' ***'Category:Nathii' ***'Category:Rhivi' ***'Category:Seguleh' ***'Category:Seti' ***'Category:Wickans' **'Category:Imass' ***'Category:Bentract' ***'Category:Kron' ***'Category:T'lan Imass' ****'Category:Bentract' ****'Category:Betrule' ****'Category:Brold' ****'Category:Ifayle' ****'Category:Kerluhm' ****'Category:Kron' ****'Category:Logros' ****'Category:Orshayn' ****'Category:The Unbound' **'Category:Jaghut' ***'Category:Jhag' **'Category:Jheck' **'Category:Jheleck' **'Category:K'Chain Che'Malle' ***'Category:K'Chain Nah'ruk' ***'Category:Matrons' **'Category:Moranth' **'Category:Nachts' **'Category:Thel races' ***'Category:Thel Akai' ***'Category:Fenn' ***'Category:Tarthenal' ***'Category:Teblor' ***'Category:Thelomen Toblakai' ***'Category:Trell' **'Category:Tiste races' ***'Category:Eleint' ***'Category:Shake' ***'Category:Tiste' ***'Category:Tiste Andii' ***'Category:Tiste Edur' ***'Category:Tiste Liosan' *'Category:Animals' *'Category:Ascendants' *'Category:D'ivers' *'Category:Gods' **'Category:Elder Gods' *'Category:Ghosts' *'Category:Shapeshifters' *'Category:Soletaken' **'Category:Jheck' **'Category:Jheleck' Category:Items *'Category:Clothing' *'Category:Currencies' *'Category:Thrones' *'Category:Vehicles' **'Category:Ships' *'Category:Weapons' **'Category:Swords' Category:Locations *'Category:Areas' **'Category:Districts' **'Category:Streets and Squares' *'Category:Geography' (Malazan world) **'Category:Basins' **'Category:Bodies of water' ***'Category:Lakes' ***'Category:Oceans' ***'Category:Rivers and Canals' ***'Category:Seas' ***'Category:Straits' **'Category:Continents' ***'Category:Assail' ***'Category:Genabackis' ***'Category:Jacuruku' ***'Category:Kolanse' ***'Category:Korel' ***'Category:Lether' ***'Category:Quon Tali' ***'Category:Seven Cities' **'Category:Deserts' **'Category:Forests' **'Category:Hills' **'Category:Islands' ***'Category:Fist Island' ***'Category:Korel Island' ***'Category:Malaz Island' ***'Category:Remnant Isle' **'Category:Maps' **'Category:Mountains' **'Category:Plains' ***'Category:Steppes' ***'Category:Plateaux' ***'Category:Swamps' ***'Category:Tundra' *'Category:Settlements' **'Category:Cities' ***'Category:Aren' ***'Category:Capustan' ****'Category:Capan' ***'Category:Korel' ***'Category:Darujhistan' ***'Category:Kartool' ****'Category:Kartoolians' ***'Category:Letheras' ***'Category:Li Heng' ***'Category:Malaz City' ***'Category:Pale' ***'Category:Saltoan' ***'Category:Unta' **'Category:Towns' **'Category:Villages' *'Category:Structures' **'Category:Buildings' ***'Category:Azath houses' ***'Category:Inns' **'Category:Fortresses' **'Category:Skykeeps' Category:Magic *'Category:Deck of Dragons' **'Category:High House Chains' **'Category:High House Dark' **'Category:High House Death' **'Category:High House Life' **'Category:High House Light' **'Category:High House Shadow' **'Category:High House War' *'Category:Holds' *'Category:Thrones' *'Category:Tiles of the Holds' *'Category:Warrens' **'Category:Aral Gamelon' **'Category:Denul' **'Category:D'riss' **'Category:Deck of Dragons' ***'Category:High House Chains' ***'Category:High House Dark' ***'Category:High House Death' ***'Category:High House Life' ***'Category:High House Light' ***'Category:High House Shadow' ***'Category:High House War' **'Category:Hood's Path' **'Category:Imperial Warren' **'Category:Kurald Emurlahn' **'Category:Kurald Galain' **'Category:Kurald Thyrllan' **'Category:Meanas' **'Category:Omtose Phellack' **'Category:Rashan' **'Category:Ruse' **'Category:Serc' **'Category:Starvald Demelain' **'Category:Telas' **'Category:Tennes' **'Category:Thyr' Category:Organisations *'Category:Assassin organisations' **'Category:Assassins' Guild' **'Category:Black Glove' **'Category:Claw' **'Category:Cult of Shadow' **'Category:Talon' **'Category:Veils' *'Category:Bodyguards' **'Category:Dassem's First Sword *'Category:Guilds' **'Category:Assassins' Guild' **'Category:Rat Catchers' Guild' **'Category:Trygalle Trade Guild' *'Category:Military' **'Category:Military ranks' ***'Category:Adjuncts' ***'Category:Admirals' ***'Category:Captains' ***'Category:Commanders' ***'Category:Corporals' ***'Category:Finadds' ***'Category:Fists' ***'Category:High Fists' ***'Category:High Mages' ***'Category:Lieutenants' ***'Category:Master Sergeants' ***'Category:Sergeants' ***'Category:Soldiers' **'Category:Military units' ***'Category:Crimson Guard' ***'Category:Grey Swords' ***'Category:Letherii military units' ***'Category:Malazan military units' ****'Category:Bonehunters' ****'Category:Bridgeburners' ****'Category:Sappers' ***'Category:Mott Irregulars' ***'Category:Pannion Domin military units' ***'Category:Perish Grey Helms' ***'Category:Red Blades' ***'Category:Talian League' *'Category:Nations' **'Category:Perish' *'Category:Ranks non-military' *'Category:Religions' **'Category:Cult of Rashan' **'Category:Cult of Shadow' **'Category:Cult of the Boar' *'Category:Titles' **'Category:Political titles' ***'Category:Hostage' **'Category:Religious titles' ***'Category:Destriants' ***'Category:Mortal Sword' ***'Category:Shield Anvils' *'Category:Tribes' **'Category:Khundryl' **'Category:Pardu' **'Category:Rhivi' **'Category:Seti' Category:Races *'Category:Azathanai' *'Category:Barghast' *'Category:Demons' *'Category:Eleint' **'Category:Soletaken Eleint' *'Category:Eres' *'Category:Forkrul Assail' **'Category:Watered' *'Category:Hounds' *'Category:Humans' **'Category:Awl' **'Category:Bolkando' **'Category:Capan' **'Category:Dal Honese' **'Category:Daru' **'Category:Falari' **'Category:Gadrobi' **'Category:Genabarii' **'Category:Kanese' **'Category:Korhivi' **'Category:Khundryl' **'Category:Letherii' **'Category:Meckros' **'Category:Napans' **'Category:Nathii' **'Category:Rhivi' **'Category:Seguleh' **'Category:Seti' **'Category:Wickans' *'Category:Imass' **'Category:Bentract' **'Category:Kron' **'Category:T'lan Imass' *'Category:Jaghut' **'Category:Jhag' *'Category:Jheck' *'Category:Jheleck' *'Category:K'Chain Che'Malle' **'Category:K'Chain Nah'ruk' **'Category:Matrons' *'Category:Moranth' *'Category:Nachts' *'Category:Thel races' **'Category:Thel Akai' **'Category:Fenn' **'Category:Tarthenal' **'Category:Teblor' **'Category:Thelomen Toblakai' **'Category:Trell' *'Category:Tiste races' **'Category:Eleint' **'Category:Shake' **'Category:Tiste' **'Category:Tiste Andii' **'Category:Tiste Edur' **'Category:Tiste Liosan' Category:Substances *'Category:Drink' *'Category:Drugs' *'Category:Food' *'Category:Poisons' Category:Time *'Category:Events' **'Category:Battles' **'Category:Festivals' *'Category:Seasons' Category:Units of measurement Category:Real-world articles *'Category:Books (real-world)' **'Category:Books by Steven Erikson' ***'Category:Malazan Book of the Fallen' ****'Category:Gardens of the Moon' ****'Category:Deadhouse Gates' ****'Category:Memories of Ice' ****'Category:House of Chains' ****'Category:Midnight Tides' ****'Category:The Bonehunters' ****'Category:Reaper's Gale' ****'Category:Toll the Hounds' ****'Category:Dust of Dreams' ****'Category:The Crippled God' ***'Category:Kharkanas Trilogy' ****'Category:Forge of Darkness' ****'Category:Fall of Light' ****'Category:Walk in Shadow' ***'Category:Witness Trilogy' ****'Category:The God is Not Willing' ***'Category:Bauchelain & Korbal Broach novellas' (The First Collected Tales of Bauchelain and Korbal Broach) ****'Category:Blood Follows' ****'Category:The Lees of Laughter's End' ****'Category:The Healthy Dead' ****'Category:Crack'd Pot Trail' ****'Category:The Wurms of Blearmouth' ****'Category:The Fiends of Nightmaria' **'Category:Books by Ian C. Esslemont' ***'Category:Novels of the Malazan Empire' ****'Category:Night of Knives' ****'Category:Return of the Crimson Guard' ****'Category:Stonewielder' ****'Category:Orb Sceptre Throne' ****'Category:Blood and Bone' ****'Category:Assail (novel)' ***'Category:Path to Ascendancy' ****'Category:Dancer's Lament' ****'Category:Deadhouse Landing' ****'Category:Kellanved's Reach' **'Category:Dramatis Personae' **'Category:Paginations' *'Category:People' (Steven Erikson • Ian C. Esslemont) *'Category:Statistics' *'Category:Translations' Category:Stubs *'Category:Character stubs' *'Category:Location stubs' Malazan Wiki Category:Archives Category:Community *'Category:Blog posts' Category:Help Category:Images *'Category:Advent Calendar 2015‎' *'Category:Advent Calendar 2016‎' *'Category:Advent Calendar 2017‎' *'Category:Advent Calendar 2018‎' *'Category:Avatars' *'Category:Book covers' *'Category:Fan art' **'Category:Fan art by artist' **'Category:Fan art humour' **'Category:Fan art maps' **'Category:Fan art seasonal' **'Category:Fan art spoiler free' ***'Category:Fan art spoiler free new reader' ***'Category:Fan art spoiler free Gardens of the Moon' ***'Category:Fan art spoiler free Deadhouse Gates' ***'Category:Fan art spoiler free Memories of Ice' ***'Category:Fan art spoiler free House of Chains' ***'Category:Fan art spoiler free Midnight Tides' ***'Category:Fan art spoiler free The Bonehunters' ***'Category:Fan art spoiler free Reaper's Gale' ***'Category:Fan art spoiler free Toll the Hounds' ***'Category:Fan art spoiler free Dust of Dreams' ***'Category:Fan art spoiler free The Crippled God' ***'Category:Fan art spoiler free Night of Knives' ***'Category:Fan art spoiler free Return of the Crimson Guard' ***'Category:Fan art spoiler free Stonewielder' ***'Category:Fan art spoiler free Orb Sceptre Throne' ***'Category:Fan art spoiler free Blood and Bone' ***'Category:Fan art spoiler free Assail' ***'Category:Fan art spoiler free Forge of Darkness' ***'Category:Fan art spoiler free Fall of Light' ***'Category:Fan art spoiler free Walk in Shadow' ***'Category:Fan art spoiler free Dancer's Lament' ***'Category:Fan art spoiler free Deadhouse Landing' ***'Category:Fan art spoiler free Kellanved's Reach' ***'Category:Fan art spoiler free Blood Follows' ***'Category:Fan art spoiler free The Healthy Dead' ***'Category:Fan art spoiler free The Lees of Laughter's End' ***'Category:Fan art spoiler free Crack'd Pot Trail' ***'Category:Fan art spoiler free The Wurms of Blearmouth' ***'Category:Fan art spoiler free The Fiends of Nightmaria' ***'Category:Fan art spoiler free The God is Not Willing' **'Category:Image of the Week' *'Category:Images Steven Erikson' *'Category:Images Ian C. Esslemont' *'Category:Maps' *'Category:Official images' *'Category:User images' *'Category:Wiki images' Category:Policy Category:Site administration Category:Site maintenance *'Category:Candidates for deletion‎' *'Category:Disambiguations‎' *'Category:Hidden categories‎' *'Category:Pages needing citation‎' *'Category:Pages under construction‎' *'Category:Pages with broken file links‎' *'Category:Spoiler alert pages' *'Category:Spoiler compliant pages‎' *'Category:Spoiler non-compliant pages' *'Category:Stubs' *'Category:Unsourced quotes' Category:Talk pages Category:Templates *'Category:Administrative templates' *'Category:Appearance templates' *'Category:Article management templates‎' *'Category:Chapter templates' *'Category:Infobox templates' *'Category:Licence templates' *'Category:Maintenance templates' *'Category:Navigation templates' *'Category:Quotation templates' *'Category:Redirection templates' *'Category:Reference templates' *'Category:Spoiler templates' *'Category:Template documentation‎' *'Category:User page templates' *'Category:Utility templates' Category:Videos Category:Site maintenance